Yu-Gi-Oh GIX
by ultron-6
Summary: Zidane and gang gets trapped in a deck and will try to get back home and help a young duelist to succeed in the duel academy.
1. Chapter 1

Yu-Gi-Oh GIX.

Jo Ultron-6 here with yet another story and now it is one with yugioh gx and final fantasy ix it will be interesting and something will probably remind of the other there is but I'll try not to make it too much as the other and now to the DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything here only my OC Flames will be used for marshmallows.

human talk

_human thinking_

**spirit talk**

_**spirit thinking**_.

Arrival in the deck.

It is a clear night in domino city but there is something strange about this night because there are two moons and the light from these moons lights into a room.

inside this room we can see a boy about the 16 sleeping on a chair over a desk and on the desk we can see a Deck.

And out of the light came four people and looked confused "where are we?" Said a boy with a pointy hat and all you could see of his face were two glowing eyes.

"One moment we are in Alexandria and the next we're here" he said, and addressed on his hat "I do not know master Vivi but we must examine our surroundings!" Said a man in a suit of armor.

"Oh relax rusty it does not look like there's dangerous here," said a man with blond hair and a tail.

"Yes Steiner calm down and lower your voice so you do not wake him," said a woman with black hair and an orange jumpsuit and pointed at the boy "Hey Zidane it looks like he plays Tetra Master" said Vivi.

"Really let me see," said Zidane and took the deck and looked it over "Zidane I do not think he will be happy to see you looking at his thing without permission" the girl said "relax Dagger also they do not look like any Tetra Master card I have seen before, "said Zidane.

"Are you sure?" She asked, and approached him.

"Yes, just listen to some of them" he said "Felgrand dragon, masked dragon, Lord of d, The flute of summoning dragon and Magic Cylinder?" Zidane said.

"yes those have I never heard of before," said Dagger.

"But you ought to not take anything that is not yours," she said with hands on her hips "sorry ma'am," he said, and laid them on the table again.

But he put them in the two moons light and then they lit the entire room and the little grub disappeared.

The flash awakened the boy from his sleep "what, is there anyone here" he said and stood up and walked to the window "Dante Sakuraba you are about to go crazy because of the entrance exam tomorrow," said Dante to himself.

"Yeah, just look at that you seeing two moons tonight" he said.

"I must have me some air," he said and took his skateboard and was off.

But he did not see there was a blue and red light coming from his deck.

He woken first when his mother came with a bucket of water and threw the water in his face.

"AAAH what, who, why?" he Said when he was woken up "well now you could wake up I've tried the last ten minutes you have five minutes before you have to go" she said and walked out.

"Why always the bucket?" Said Dante and went to his deck and when he looked at he expected to see a Spear Dragon but, instead "Zidane Tribal, the Angel of Death?".

Dante rubbed his eyes again to make sure that he was awake and looked at the card again. But his eyes was not fooled as the picture of the blonde haired tailed boy remained.

"What the hell is this card?" He looked through the rest of his cards and there was no one he had seen before.

" Great, it took five years of allowance and a lot of time to make that deck, I cannot play with this," he said.

He looked back to his deck and saw that it glowed a bit before four balls of light rose from the deck and solidified into a shadow form of people.

"Even worse Dante You're talking to yourself and seeing spirits." Dante grumbled.

"**I am no spirit!"** Steiner yelled jumping up and down as his armor clanked loudly.

"Great my friends would laugh at me right now who are you and where did my dragons go?" Dante demanded.

"**We are your cards and your fighters**" Zidane replied.

"**Zidane! I am sorry for handling of your possessions I am Princess Garnet but everyone calls me Dagger Zidane is the blonde haired boy**" Garnet said.

"**I'm Vivi and the man in the armor is Steiner**" the tiny blue claded mage said.

"Ok, How did you even get into my deck in the first place ... wait, put that on hold, We'll talk on the way to the exams" Dante said as he left the room, slamming the door harder then he needed to.

**"...what's his problem?"** Zidane asked.

After a quick breakfast and a little grumbling over the bucket Dante said goodbye to his parents and took off on his skateboard while he spoke with Garnet about how they ended up in his deck.

"So, in short, you guys have no idea on how you got here and on how you got sucked into my deck" Dante answered summing up Garnet's explanation.

"**Yes we want to head back to our own world, but we lack any means to do so at the moment**" Garnet said with a slightly sad nod.

"Oh well, in any case..."

Just before Dante opened his mouth to speak, a brown haired boy in gray and red ran past him yelling, "'scuse me! Coming through!"

"Watch where you are going! As I was saying..." Dante yelled after the boy.

"**We are here**" the armored man Dante now know as Steiner said.

Everyone saw a towering white dome that stood atop a large hill that also hosted a flight of stairs with hand rails.

"Man I love a good staircase with railings" said Dante and went back a few meters to gain speed and jumped on the railing and grinded up the hill.

at the entrance of the dome, we found Dante out of breath when he managed to jump from the railing and land standing up panting hard as he put a hand on his knee.

"Never... again..." Said Dante "**I'll get you some water**" said Vivi "**master Vivi we are spirits we are not able to fetch water or use magic**," said Steiner and Vivi's spirit seemed to fall slightly.

"You look tired," said a girl in a blue uniform Dante reconized as the official Obelisk blue uniform "here, take this."

She handed Dante a water bottle Dante nodded in thanks as he opened it and drank the whole content behind him as a spirit, Zidane laughed at Dante's drinking habits.

"Thank you Miss..." Dante said.

"Alexis," she replied "you're a bit late, but if you hurry, they might squeeze you in by the way, what's your name?"

"Sakuraba... Dante Sakuraba...".

Zidane could not help himself and catcalled in Jason's ear, making his face grow red.

"**Listen Dante she is a girl you should date soon**" Zidane said and grinned "**ZIDANE!**" said Garnet so Zidane saluted.

"**I thought you were stopped with something like that**," she said angrily so Zidane was sweating bullets and Dante laughed at that Zidane was scolded.

After Dante had finished the written exam, he went to the rest there were waiting for their duel test to begin then Dante saw a blue haired boy looking nervously at its deck.

So he chose to cheer him up "nervous?" he asked "Yeah my big brother is watching this match" the boy replied.

"Oh really? What's his name?" Dante asked.

"Zane" the boy replied.

"but I'm sure I failed my written test and I just know that I am losing my duel" he said depressed.

"Well, I'm sure you'll do great and catch up to him either ways, I'm heading out to see the exam field so good luck and trust yourself oh and by the way my name is Dante Sakuraba "he said and left.

"thank you and my name is Syrus Truesdale!" Cyrus replied.

Dante chose To investigate his new cards.

"**Master Dante I'm sure we will make a great team,**" said Steiner "I'm not quite sure you guys rely on spell cards to your effects we can quickly get into trouble," said Dante.

"Dante Sakuraba, sign up for the duel field seven I repeat Dante Sakuraba, sign up for the duel field seven" was said in a microphone "well then it is now, are you guys ready?" Asked Dante.

Zidane's group nodded.

"let's go" and so he stepped up on his skateboard and took off.

"Dante Sakuraba, is it? I am a professor Harold I am your proctor and your fusion teacher at Duel Academy I am sure you know how it all works you beat me in this duel, you earn the right to attend the most prestigious Duel Monsters academy in the world if you lose, you will just have try again next year "the fusion professor said.

"Okay but I have one question?" said Dante, and the professor sighed, "Yes, it is a real monkey" he said annoyed "ok I'm ready old timer".

"You have spirit but I will not fall easily" Harald said.

"Duel!" Both yelled as they drew their starting hand.

Dante 4000

Harold 4000

(A/N cards will have the same abilities as in the other one but with some Changes here and there)

"I'll start this off." Jason said drawing a card.

"_Ok now let's see what you guys can do_" thought Dante

"**You got it**" Zidane declared.

"I'll start this off by playing the Field spell card Meeting Ground: Alexandria!" Dante yelled as he placed the card in the field magic slot that opened from his duel disk.

Around him, the field grew middle age buildings as the field also produced many holographic people.

"As everyone knows, every journey need a starting point and this is mine, and since Alexandria is a city with strong walls give it my creatures 200 more in defense when they are on the defensive," said Dante "another good thing about this spell card is that there are plenty of meeting ground for my monsters with that being said, I'll summon the first member of the party: Zidane Tribal, the Angel of Death".

A burst of light shined from above as the tailed fighter landed with daggers out he stood up and gave the ladies a kiss before facing Harold.

Zidane Tribal, Angel of Death ATK 1,900 DEF 1,500.

"I'll play one card face down and let you go."

"Not bad" said Harold as he drew his card "I activate the spell card Polymerization!"

"I did not see that one coming teach" said Dante ironically.

"I will .." was all he could say before the monkey came and interrupted him "Ah Ah" said the monkey and Dante looked strange at them.

"Do you think hmm ... ok you're the clever one of us two," he said and took another card "**tell me did he just listened to that monkey?**" Asked Zidane.

"I think he did?" Said Dante "and now I'll join my Gaia the Fierce Knight with my Curse of Dragon to summon the powerful Gaia the Dragon Champion!" Said Harold.

The said creatures entered a multicolored portal as a man riding a large skeletal dragon with lances out came out of the portal.

Gaia the Dragon Champion ATK 2,600 DEF 2,300.

"Gaia, attack Zidane with Duo Lance Stab!" Harold ordered.

Gaia dived, ready to impale Zidane.

"I don't think so! Go trap card, what's that?" Said Dante.

A coin shot up into the air and shined brightly and both Zidane and Gaia went into defense position.

"What did you do?" Harold asked.

"My trap card, What's That lets me end the battle phase and force all of our monsters into defense mode nice try though" Dante replied.

"I'll set one face-down and end my turn" Harold said.

"My turn draw! Now I play Vivi, the Black Mage!" Dante said as he drew his next card and played the drawn card.

On the field, a door opened up as the blue clayed mage walked out with his staff out and walked over to Zidane.

Vivi, the Black mage ATK 1,000 DEF 1,300.

"And now since I'm at it I activate fire and burn 500 of your life points and at the same time I activate blizzard and freeze your face-down card," said Dante.

And when they were activated Vivi began to wave his staff and pointed it at Harold and then there was fire around him and his face-down card was an ice cube.

Harold 4,000 - 3,500.

"And now I switch Zidane to attack mode and his first ability get started for you see anytime he's out with an ally of his group, they both get 500 extra attack and defense points".

Zidane looked at Vivi and patted his shoulders as Vivi nodded.

Zidane Tribal, Angel of Death ATK 1,900 DEF 1,700 - ATK 2,400 DEF 2,000.

Vivi, the Black mage ATK 1,000 DEF 1,300 - ATK 1,500 DEF 1,800.

"And you should know a thief is always fast and Zidane is so fast that he can attack twice each round, now Zidane attacking with twin dagger strike!" And then was Zidane gone.

And then he was behind Harold and the next thing that happened was there was a cross on Harold and Gaia.

Gaia was destroyed and Harold lost a lot of life points.

Harold 3,500 - 1,100.

"Vivi, finish him with Staff Smash!"

Vivi ran at Harold, jumped and slammed his staff on Harold.

Harold 1,100 - 0.

The holograms faded away as Zidane and Vivi returned to their spirit form as they were joined up with Dagger and Steiner.

"I take everything in me again you guys are the best!" Said Dante and could not stop smiling "I know we are," said Zidane.

But before they could enjoy more of their victory came Harold up to them "Congratulations and welcome to the Duel Academy," said Harold as he led Dante off to another area.

Up on the balcony sat there three Obelisk Blue students "hmm what do you think of him there with those weird cards Chazz?" Said one of the boys "yes Chazz those cards looks really interesting right Chazz?" Said another one of the boys.

"I say those card shall be mine" said the boy named Chazz.

Elsewhere on the balcony stood Alexis with another boy from Obelisk Blue "he that Dante kid did it or what do you think Zane" said Alexis "hm not bad but I am giving him two months," said Zane.

"Hi Alexis see I'm in Obelisk" said Dante but Alexis did not get to say congratulations before a security guard caught him "okay very funny kid came in and get your red jacket" said the guard and dragged Dante of place "NOOOOOOO!" He said while Zidane was laughing.

"That's why you keep running," said Zidane "shut it Zidane or I tell Garnet that it was you who made me do it" said Dante and Zidane stopped laughing.

"I rather think him and that Jaden kid holds a month here but I'd like to see a little closer on his deck I've never seen one like it before," said Zane.

That's all for now and again I know it resembles the other one but it is only the first chapter so please be patient and please R&R and three reviews for a new chapter P.S Flames will be used for marshmallows.


	2. Chapter 2

Yu-Gi-Oh GIX.

Hey now I'm back and I have a new chapter and this chapter will not be like the other fanfics Chapter Two well now on to the DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything here only my OC Flames will be used for marshmallows.

human talk

_human thinking_

**spirit talk**

_**spirit thinking**_.

Chazz hunting.

"Stupid security guard ..." Dante said as he walked from the Kaiba dome with Zidane, Garnet, Vivi and Steiner floating next to him "I made just a bit of fun he don't need to get that angry".

"**Well master Dante, you did steal a jacket after all**" Steiner said "hey it was yours and Zidane's idea," said Dante "**Zidane**, **Steiner**," said Garnet angry.

"**Y-yes**," said Zidane and Steiner scared "**can I talk to you for a moment**," she said and made everyone nervous.

"Good we are not on her bad side right Vivi" he said to the little magician and he nodded and while you could see Garnet scold Steiner and Zidane in the back ground.

"Hey, you Slifer slacker!" Was there one shouting behind Dante and he turned and saw three boys in Obelisk blue uniforms "what do you want?" Asked Dante.

"Those cards you have, they should not be in a looser deck so give them to me," he said like a snub "forget it" said Dante and would go further but were stopped by the two who were with him who would have his card.

"You should not fear I'll pay you well," he said and was about to take a wallet out "I said forget it and get lost," said Dante a little annoyed "what about this here if I beat you in a duel you give me your cards... all of them".

"And if I win ...?" Asked Dante "ha like I lose but fine if you win, I will keep me away from you for a whole month," he said.

"_Hmmm that is probably the best I can get out of him_" thought Dante "fine you get your duel but I will not lose," said Dante.

"Yes, certainly Slifer slacker and just so you know who took your cards it was Chazz princeton" said Chazz "Dante nice to meet you" said Dante and activated his duel disk.

"Duel!" They said simultaneously.

Dante 4,000.

Chazz 4,000.

"Winners first!" Said Chazz and draws "and I summon Chthonian Soldier in attack mode and set a card face-down and that was it you might as well just give me those cards" he said.

And on Chazz field came a man in a suit of armor and a saber.

Chthonian Soldier ATK 1,200 DEF 1,400.

"I draw," said Dante and Vivi looked at his hand "hey, it's me" he said, pleased and Dante smiled "I activate the Field Spell Card Meeting Ground: Alexandria".

And Alexandria's bustling market came out on the field.

"And then summons I Vivi, the Black Mage defense mode!" Said Dante and Vivi entered the main square of the city and made himself ready.

Vivi, the Black mage ATK 1,000 DEF 1,300.

"And my field card gives him 200 more in defense" he said and Vivi looked like he relaxed a little more.

Vivi, the Black mage ATK 1,000 DEF 1,300 - ATK 1,000 DEF 1,500.

"And then I activate Vivi's ability focus and now my spell cards have twice forces" Dante said with a smile "so I activate my fire and now instead of 500 you will lose 1,000".

And then Vivi began to wave his staff and pointed it at Chazz.

Chazz 4,000 - 3,000.

"And I end with a card face down," said Dante.

[nearby]

Up on the bridge you could see Alexis go along with Zane "hmm I wonder if I can get the chance to see him Dante duel again?" She said, and did not notice that Zane had stopped.

"Who knows, maybe if you just look around you might find what you're looking for," he said "what are you talking about?" She asked, and walked over to him "look there" he said and pointing.

"What do you know look at that he's started a new duel already," she said "shall we get closer?" Asked Zane and Alexis nodded.

[Back at the duel]

"My turn," said Chazz and drew "and I sacrifice my Chthonian Soldier and summon my Vampire Dragon you are finished Slifer slacker" said Cazz.

Chthonian Soldier was surrounded by light and out came a snake body with arms, wings and a head with only one eye and fangs.

Vampire Dragon ATK 2,400 DEF 0.

"Vampire Dragon attack with vampire breath!" He said and then Vampire dragon attack.

"Spell card activate, Protect!" Said Dante and there was a light around Vivi.

"What?" Said Chazz when Vivi was not destroyed "he he, my spell card Protect protects my monsters against three attacks" Dante told Chazz "so you better find another way getting rid of him".

"I end my turn," said Chazz "my turn and now it's time to change place," said Dante and changed the card in the field magic slot with another "Meeting Ground: evil forest".

And the area changed from a town to a sinister forest with mist that went up to their knees "what is this place?" Asked Chazz, and shaking a bit "this my dear Chazz, is an evil and cursed forest where only few have escaped from".

"Dante, will you really use the forest's curse" asked Vivi and Dante gave a sly smile "and now comes the forest" he said.

"You see, while I have a creature on the field, can the evil forest show its true light, it can prevent one of your monsters from attacking or defending during my turn, and now Evil Forest, petrify the Vampire Dragon".

The ground shook as roots surrounded the Vampire Dragon and turned it to stone.

"and now I Summon Princess Garnet to Alexandrio in defense mode".

Princess Garnet to Alexandrio ATK 500 DEF 1,000.

And on Dante's field came an orange dressed girl holding a rod.

"And everyone knows that a princess never goes anywhere without a bodyguard, so I activate Servitude of the Princess' Guard!" Said Dante.

And out of the trees came a man in armor with a broadsword.

"And summons Steiner, Captain of the Pluto knights!" And from the trees came a man in armor with a broadsword on his back.

Steiner, Captain of the Pluto knights ATK 1,800 DEF1,700.

"But you have no more cards in your hand?" Said Chazz "who says he should come from the hand?" Asked Dante with a smile "Now Steiner, attack, with knight sword!" he said.

"**Yes master Dante**" said Steiner and ran against Chazz with raised sword "AHHHHH!" He shouted as Steiner swung his sword.

Chazz 3,000 - 1,200.

"Now Vivi attack with Staff Smash!" And Vivi ran against Chazz "I activate my trap card Call of the Haunted and summon my Chthonian Soldier from the graveyard," said Chazz and his Chthonian Soldier came out of the ground.

Chthonian Soldier ATK 1,200 DEF 1,400.

"I end my turn" and then smiled Chazz "my turn" and then got his vampire dragon its colors back "and now I activate Mystical Space Typhoon and since you are a Slifer slacker I'll tell you what it does, it allows me to destroy a Spell or Trap card and I choose... "Dante was sure he would choose either his protect or his field card.

"My call of the Haunted!" And Then came a tornado and destroyed his call of the Haunted "why do you destroy your own card?" Asked Dante.

"Because I want to summon something big," he said and made Dante confused "I sacrifice my Vampire Dragon to summon ... MY INFERNAL INCINERATOR".

Infernal Incinerator reminded of something from a bad horror movie it was a giant salamander without eyes, six legs, six spines on the back and a man's upper body on the head.

Infernal Incinerator ATK 2,800 DEF 1,800.

"Unfortunately, I have to throw my whole hand to the graveyard" and so he threw his cards in the graveyard "but it gets 200 for each of your monsters" and then he smiled evil.

Infernal Incinerator ATK 2,800 DEF 1,800 - ATK 3,400 DEF 1,800.

"Now Infernal Incinerator attack his Steiner and a lot of his life points!" Infernal Incinerator attack with a fire beam that hit Steiner but he was not destroyed he just fell.

Dante 4,000 - 2,400.

"Hey, slacker! Check your gear, your monster is just lying on the ground," said Chazz "well looked" said Dante " you sees when one of my creatures would be destroyed, they knocked unconscious instead and their monster zone I can no longer use but only when I have a field card on the field".

[up on the bridge]

"What but if he loses five monsters" started Alexis "he cannot have more monsters on his field," said Zane amazed "that's a risky strategy he uses" he said, and could not believe that anyone would use such combos.

"I must try a duel against him at some time," said Alexis "I agree" said Zane and could not wait to see how Dante would escape from this pickle.

[Back at the duel]

"Man this does not look good ... for him" thought Dante and smiled "my turn" he said at Chazz field came a warrior resembling Chthonian Soldier "who is it?" Asked Dante when he saw the warrior.

Infernal Incinerator ATK 3,400 DEF 1,800 - ATK 2,900 DEF 1,800.

"This is Chthonian revival soldier" said Chazz "when he is in the graveyard, he revived when putting him there to end his turn".

Chthonian revival soldier ATK 1,700 DEF 0.

"In this way, you cannot possibly win and those cards will become mine" said Chazz with his annoying voice "Hey, Zidane are you also tired of listening to him?" Asked Dante when Chazz was finished talking "_yes, I am_" said Zidane.

"Well, it's my turn," said Dante "and I activate my field card curse and petrify your Infernal Incinerator!" and the forest trapped Infernal Incinerator and it became stone "so what my monster is still stronger than yours" said Chazz.

"Not for long," said Dante "I change Garnet to attack mode" and Garnet stood up "and when she switches mode she can revive one of my creatures, now Garnet use life" and then stood Garnet against Steiner and cast a spell.

And when Garnet was finished Steiner stands up "and now I have a monster stronger than yours" said Dante.

"What do you mean? Asked Chazz" wow for an obelisk you are not very smart, "said Dante amazed" my monster has 100 more than yours ".

"Oh yeah that," said Cazz and knew where this was leading "Now Steiner attack his Chthonian revival soldier!" And Steiner attacks and Chthonian revival soldier was destroyed.

Chazz 1,200 - 1,100.

"And now Garnet, Vivi attack together" and they attack Chazz along Garnet gave him a blow in the stomach and Vivi gave him one in the head.

Chazz 1,100 - 0.

"NOOOOOOO!" Shouted Chazz when his life points hit zero "you just got cut," said Dante with the thumb down.

"This is not over," said Chazz and went with his friends "what's wrong with him?" Asked Dante "**I do not know master Dante**" said Steiner beside him.

[up on the bridge]

"Wow that was a good duel," said Alexis "hmm it will be an interesting year," said Zane and went "hey wait for me!" Said Alexis and ran after him.

[back at Dante]

"I wonder if there are more that will have a duel with me?" Said Dante "**I hope so they are fun,**" said Vivi while Dante skated to a burger bar "but I just hope it will not be before lunch I'm hungry" and Zidane could not help but laugh.

That's it folks a bit shorter than chapter one but not so much and you know the deal read and review and flames will be used for marshmallows p.s 5 reviews for new chapter or maybe less.


End file.
